


I Ship It

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [3]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mr. Galloway gets a lesson in hardcore fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It

“They are _so_ boning.”  
  
He should have listened.  
  
“Oh my _God_ , Christy, they are not _boning!_ ”  
  
He wanted to be a _cool_ teacher, the kind that showed a movie every now and then.  
  
Pedro and Trevor had warned him that showing “Sherlock Holmes” would make Christy and Eunice behave strangely, but he just couldn’t _listen_ , could he?  
  
“Shut up, Eunice, you’re delusional!”  
  
“Ladies-”  
  
“ _I’m_ delusional?! You’re the one who’s seeing things that aren’t there!”  
  
Mr. Galloway collapsed into his seat as Christy and Eunice continued to shout. Pedro and Trevor were giving him a dark look.  
  
Next time, he’d listen.  
   
-End


End file.
